The Rapid Evaluation and Action for Community Health in Louisiana (REACH- Louisiana) is a New Orleansbased academic community-partnership that developed post-Katrina to support partnered planning to assess and improve local healthcare delivery. The initiative, which has been supported by the UCLA/RAND NIMH Center and the UCLA Clinical Scholars Program, uses a community engagement approach based on CPPR principles, adapted for post-disaster planning. REACH-Louisiana focuses on mental health as one of two primary work areas. For this work group, new investigator Springgate is the lead academic partner and Campbell, a pastor at Israelite Baptist Church, is the lead community partner.